Nora's Storm
by Warscar
Summary: Against the overwhelming might of Kaguya Otsutsuki, team 7 was found wanting, and Naruto finds himself in a World much different than his own.
1. Nora's Storm Info Drop

This here contains the list of mods I am using in conjunction with the vanilla content for this story. It will be vastly different then what you would normally think of a Fallout 4 game. But that's not here nor there. This list is also the list I use for my own fallout 4 game so any and all flames/haters/and foul feeling commentators will be ignored, congratulated and laughed at for the duration of the story.

* * *

List of Mods  
(all of which can be found at Nexusmods. com)

Armorsmith extended  
CROSS Cybernetics Exo-frame  
CROSS jetpack  
Deathclaw Armor  
Fortaleza Armor (main file, MK 4, and pauldrons)  
HN66s Sirius.12 Assault suit  
K-9 Harness - Tactical Body Armor and Backpack for Dogmeat  
Ellen - the Cartographer  
Everyone's Best Friend (Dogmeat and companion at the same time)  
Loving Piper  
Multiple Followers Overhaul  
Sexy Handcock  
Valentine reborn  
Any Mod Any Weapon  
Craftable Armor Size  
CROSS CosmeticFramework  
Legendary Modification  
Combat Crafting  
Clean Water of the Commonwealth  
Vivid Fallout (landscapes, roads and bridges, trees, power armor frame)  
Militarized Minutemen  
We Are The Minutemen  
Campsite - Simple Wasteland Camping  
Follower Revive System  
Visible Weapons  
Commonwealth Cuts - Ks Hairdos  
Ponytail Hairstyles by Azar  
Immersive Vendors  
Pipboy Flashlight  
Visual Reload  
South of the Sea (Glowing Sea Redux)  
Better The Third Rail  
Armor and Weapons Keywords Community Recource  
Caliente's Beautiful Bodies Enhancer  
Project X Mods - Unofficial DLC  
Rockin' Red Rocket by Elianora  
Quest Prelude to Vault 273  
Vault 1080  
ACR-W17  
Alien Assault Rifle  
CROSS_RugerMkV  
Desert Eagle  
DKS-501 Sniper Rifle  
Extended Weapon Mods  
Fusion Gun  
Scar-H  
The AK-2047 Standalone Assault Rifle  
The M2216 Standalone Assault Rifle  
The M9 Standalone Pistol  
True Storms - Wasteland Edition  
Gojira 2.5 - Standalone Giant Deathclaw

These are just the ones I like to use, feel free to use any of them that interest you and enjoy.

A lot of you have been asking if/when I will be writing chapters for Shinobi Art Online and The Silent Guardian. Shinobi Art Online has hit a large snag called writers block that I've been working through, however, The Silent Guardian is in the works atm. Thank you.

 **Edit:** Project X and its companion Project XII are mods that bring elements from bioshock into the fallout verse hoever these elements willnot be used by this story just the ammo and other modifications will be brought over so there wont be a 3 way crossover.


	2. In and Out of Vault 111

_War, war never changes, I learned that the hard way. When Kaguya had appeared out of Madara I should have known that the end was upon us and there was nothing we could do to stop her all our justu were absorbed by her any time we had gotten close to her, she sprouted those annoying Ash bones. First, she killed Sakura, then she killed Obito, followed by Kakashi and Sasuke, at that point I had given up and was just fighting forbthe sake of fighting. She gave me a curious look, "Why do you continue to fight?" she asked._

 _I responded, "Because I am the only one left who can." She tilted her head, smiled and raised her arm and I knew no more._

* * *

"War never changes," the mirror cleared of fog revealing a man standing at 6 feet, blond hair, blue eyes and sun-kissed skin, and lines on his cheeks from the whiskers that had long since faded. His right arm missing above the elbow from a wound form his last tour overseas, his mechanical prosthetic hanging up by the bathroom door. A woman stood next to him, long luscious auburn hair fell to the right of her head, her skin pale and her eyes glowed with the light of the moon. His name was Naruto, she his wife Nora, looking at her, we was reminded of the first time they met.

 _His vision e_ _xploded in a flash of light. gathering his wits, he didn't recognize where he was, surrounded by trees he didn't recognize. There was no chakra in the world or its denizens, his own chakra was gone and the Bijuu were absent as well. He clenched his fist, oddly enough his limbs still held the strength he had as a shinobi when he didn't use chakra, looking around he saw a woman approach him cautiously, "Konaide! Anata hadare?" (don't come any closer! Who are you?)he yelled drawing a kunai. "Koko wa doko?" (where am i?) the woman threw her hands up in front of her, yelling something he couldn't understand. Another woman came running out from the trees up to her, Naruto was faster. Running forward, he grabbed the first woman and held the kunai to her neck. "_ _Konaide!"_ _"Ochitsuku, Watashino namaeha Natalie, Kanojo no namae wa Nora, Anata wa Boston ni imasu, No Naka ni United States of America." (calm down, my name is Natalie, her name is Nora. You are in Boston in the United States of America.) "Nora, you're lucky I took Japanese in middle school."_

* * *

Naruto raked his hand through his spiky blond hair as Nora came up in his right. "You're gonna turn some heads tonight Darling."

"Damn right I am, anyway I'm done mirrors all yours babe." he walked out of the bathroom to the living room to look at Codsworth finish pouring his coffee on the counter, "Ah, good Morning sir, your coffee 173.5 degrees Fahrenheit, brewed to perfection, today's newspaper just in." Then Nora walked in behind him and grabbed the newspaper as Naruto nursed the coffee when Shaun started crying. "Ah, sounds like someone made a stinky! I shall attend to young Shaun."

Nora spoke up, "I know you were nervous about getting Codsworth, but I'm glad we did, he's really handy with things."

"I'm still nervous about him, we never had robots and cars back home," Naruto said, his eyes cast downward, remembering his home always brought up feelings of regret.

"Hey, you did everything you could have done against her, sometimes there are forces that can't be beaten and you will have to let it go." after being together for 5 years, Naruto told her of his Earth, and the lands within, of the conflicts that broke out, their history and the being that cast him out of his dimension. There was silence between them as the anchorman on the news continued his broadcast. It was interrupted by the doorbell going off, Nora Looked over his shoulder at the disturbance. "Its that Vault tech representative again, he's been here every day for the past week."

"We might as well see what the fuss is about," Naruto answered the door, and the man walked up in a yellow trench coat and hat.

"Good morning! Vault-Tec calling!" the man exclaimed.

"Vault-tec? Remind me again what you do?" Nora asked.

"Why we're about helping secure the future for you and yours. You see Vault-Tec is the foremost builder of State-of-the-art underground fallout shelters, Vaults if you will. Luxury Accommodations, where you can wait out the horrors of nuclear devastation. You can't begin to understand how happy it is to finally speak with you, I've been try for the past few days. It's the a matter of upmost urgency, I can assure you."

"Well, we're here now good sir, what's so important that you needed to do so," Naruto responded.

"Why nothing less than you entire future! If you haven't noticed, sir, the world has gone to hell in a hand basket. If you'll excuse my language, the big kaboom is, it's inevitable and may be much closer then you think, if you understand what I'm saying. I know you're a busy family, so I won't take much more of your time, it being the precious commodity it is these days, I'm here today to tell you that because of your family's service to our nation, you have been pre-selected for entrance into Vault 111."

"I have a family, a wife and child, do you have room for all of us?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, sir we do."

"Sounds great then," Nora said.

"Oh it certainly is, believe me. Now, you've already been cleared for entrance into the vault, in the unforeseen event of total atomic annihilation, however I just need to verify some information on the two of you. Once that is done you will have perfect clearance for the vault." They looked through the paperwork and signed off on it. "Wonderful! that's all I needed, I'm going to take this up to the vault on top of the hill there. Congratulations on being prepared for the future!" and he left, and Naruto closed the door. Nora took a seat on the couch and Naruto returned to his coffee. Shaun started crying again and Codsworth came out of the hall, "Mrs. Nora. Shaun has been changed, but he refuses to calm down, I believe he needs some Maternal affection you seem to be so good at."

"Go ahead Honey, ill meet you in there in a moment." Naruto said and Nora left for Shaun's room. she walked in the room and took Shaun out of the crib and held him. Naruto walked into the room and said, "My little Sochi isn't giving his mother any trouble now is he? I had Codsworth repair the mobile on the crib the other day and it worked fine after that, give it a spin." She placed Shaun back into the crib, his tiny hands reached out for Nora as she spun the Mobile, his tiny red hairs poking out of his cap arms and legs flopping away to the device. "That's my little man, on his best behavior just like his father."

"Best behavior? Raccoons behave better than you most of the time." Nora fired back.

"Ouch, my sensitive heart has been broken by your harsh words, and I'll have you know that I am an Upstanding citizen... When I want to be. Listen, I was wondering if we could head to the park after breakfast for a bit the weather shouldn't be too bad."

"Sure, sounds like fun"

"Sir? Mum? You should see this." Codsworth called out from the living room. Naruto's heart sank in his chest, he grabbed Shaun and rushed to the living room, the conversation with the salesman ringing in his head, Nora not far behind. "Codsworth what's wrong?" as he reached the living room he heard the anchorman say "Followed by...yes, followed by blinding flashes. blinding flashes. sounds of explosions... We're trying to get confirmation, but we seem to have lost contact with our affiliate stations. We have coming in... confirmed reports of nuclear detonations in New York and Pennsylvania. Oh my god."

"Nora, I've got Shaun, get to the Vault now!" Naruto yelled. he kicked the door open and ran down the street to the hill, Nora not far behind him. passing by their neighbors they reached the gate guarded by soldiers on the hill. "Please sir, we're on the list. We need to get in"

"Understood, infant, adult male and adult female, head on in. God help us all"

"Thank you, sir." Naruto responded. "Follow me, you two, Move it" a Vault-Tec Security officer ordered as he led them to the vault. "What about everyone outside the gate?" Nora asked.

"We're doing everything we can, now keep moving!" we arrived at the vault entrance.

The officer screamed "Step onto the platform in the center! Alright, that's it send it down" when they stopped Nora turned to Naruto "Alright we're, almost there. Is Shaun okay?"

"He's fine, everything is okay, I love you." and to the south a blinding flash exploded in her eyes and when it cleared a mushroom-shaped cloud was seen in the distance. Naruto looked at it in seethed in anger, knowing that their life was forever changed by that burning cloud, the elevator started moving as the storm approached them. The vault door lowered them as it raged over their heads. They descended into the vault in darkness.

* * *

They reacted the bottom of the shaft before they could see again, "We did it. We made it."

"Everyone please, step off the elevator and proceed up the stairs in an orderly fashion." the Vault-Tec Overseer ordered, "No need to worry folks, we'll get everyone situated for your new accommodations in Vault 111! A better future, underground, Please remain calm and head up the stairs, don't get caught up thinking about what happened on the surface you are all safe now down here. Now please head up the stairs and through the door please." Naruto looked to Nora and nodded and did as directed. he reached the vault door when the Vault A.I. said "Vault-Tec is here for you. All new resident please proceed in an orderly fashion and welcome home."

Naruto crossed the bridge into the vault, the staff prompted them forward and handed them a vault suit. "Please put on the suits, you will need them before we head further into the vault." Nora grabbed Shaun so Naruto could put in the suit, when he was finished he took Shaun back and Nora put on hers. "Thanks, what happens next?"

"Just follow the doctor here and he'll show you where you need to go." the staff member said.

"Alright you three, follow me down the hall. Oh, you're going to love it here. this is one of our most advanced facilities and the other vaults are just the same."

"How long are we going to be down here?" Nora asked.

"We'll be going over all of this during orientation. There are a few medical items we have to go through before we can do so. Just a standard decontamination, nothing to worry about." they reached the end of the hallway and the doctor stopped on both sides there were medical pods. The doctor turned around and gestured to the pod on the end, Shaun started crying so Nora turned to Naruto and Shaun, "Mommies not going far, I'm going to be just over here, okay? I love you both."

"I love you too." Then Nora turned around and entered the pod as Naruto did. The doctor spoke up to her "The pod will decontaminate you and depressurize you before we can head deeper into the vault. Just relax." The A.I. spoke up again "Residents secure. Occupant vitals: Normal. procedure complete in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." and they blacked out.

* * *

When they came to, the first thing they heard was the A.I. saying "Manual override initiated. Cryogenic stasis suspended." Nora vision blurred and she thought. ' _Cryogenic stasis, what the Fuck does it mean Cryogenic Stasis. WE WERE FUCKING FROZEN?!'_ Nora's vision cleared up as Adrenalin coursed through her veins. She gazed at Naruto, who was still frozen, as a woman in hazmat suit pointed to his pod "This is the one, here." then a man crossed her vision and he ordered the hazmat woman to open the pod, coughing Naruto awoke "Is it over? Are we done?"

The man answered "Almost. everything is going to be fine." the woman reached for Shaun "Come here, Come here little one."

Nora froze. "Naruto! There not Vault-Tec! They're here to take Shaun!" He reacted immediately, throwing a punch to the woman knocking her to the floor, his strength lessened by the time spent on ice. He turned to the man to see a gun lined up for his face, reacting quickly he turned his head as a shot rang out, blowing out his eye and bouncing his head off the metal railing and falling back unconscious, dropping Shaun in the process, who was quickly caught by the woman before he could hit the floor.

" **NARUUTOOOOO!** " Nora screamed.

The man yelled out "Goddammit! Get the kid out of here. Go!" the man approached Nora's pod and she froze in fear. When his face shone in the light of the pod, his face was forever etched in her memory, the long scar over his left eye and facial hair never to be forgotten He looked into her eyes and said "At least we still have the back up..." An all-encompassing fury built in her eyes. "When I get out of here, you better prey to be dead or I'm going to send you to hell the most painful way imaginable, mark my words you bastard!"

"Goodnight." he said as the pod reactivated.

* * *

She came to some time later coughing up a fit. "Critical failure in Cryogenic array. All vault residents evacuate immediately." The pod door opened and she pulled herself out of it, she landed on the floor. There was a faded note on the floor with tape on it. She grabbed it and leaned back onto the cryo-pod and read the note:

Hey babe, it's been a few days since I thawed out and it has been two hundred and twelve years since we entered the vault. The world we knew is gone, replaced by chaos. When I came to, I tried to get the pod open, but it was sealed tight and I couldn't get it open. I looked through the vault to see if I could find a way to open it, and the only thing I could think of was maybe the overseer's computer, but it was locked down and you know how little I know of your computers, even after all these years. I looked around for anything useful. If you head down the hall there on the tool cart, you'll find a Pip-boy. If I'm not there when you wake up, you'll need that to get out of the vault.

I left you a weapon with it, in case I'm not home when you get out of the vault, Codsworth is at the house, or what's left of it that is. We've been trying to rebuild, but progress has been slow. When you leave, head home and stay there. A lot has changed and it would take too long to explain via note so just wait for me there.

I love you, Naru.

Nora stood up, and headed toward the tool cart from the note, she found the pip-boy and put it on grabbed the 10mm Pistol that was on it, as well as the odd cartridges of ammo for it, loading the gun she passed through the caved in door, 'He's _definitely been through here"_ a she approached the Vault door mechanism and fiddled with the pip-boy until, she found the plug in for the door, she plugged in the pip boy and hit the door button. The door opened with a racket of squeals of rust and was cast to the side by the machinery, she walked across the bridge to the elevator and ascended to the world above.

* * *

When the elevator reached the top, she was blinded by the sun and she gazed down to the ruins of Sanctuary surrounded by a concrete wall and the sound of work being done. "Nora?" a familiar voice called to her, bringing tears to her eyes. she turned around and that's when she saw him standing there covered in metal. his blond hair shone in the sunlight. His left eye covered by an worn leather eye-patch, his other blue one glistening with tears, he took a step towards her, then started running and she to him. They embraced each other in the sunlight. tears falling from both their eyes. "Naruto, they have our baby, they have Shaun. We have to get him back."

"I know, and we will. But, first you need to get caught up and and into shape there are no working vehicles all the Red Rocket gas stations have dried up and the world has changed so much since we've been on ice." Naruto told her, his voice cracking with emotion. She moved out of his grasp to get a good look at him. He wore some form of military fatigues she couldn't recognize, his metal prosthetic replaced with this synthetic looking arm. examining his arm she say this thin steel exoskeleton going up his arms and down to his legs. He wore chrome heavy combat armor on his limbs and his chest. Suddenly, a wicked grin worked its way onto his face,

"Oh no! I know that look Naruto Uzumaki, whatever you are thinking you will not do it!" he approached her his grin plastered to his face, she took a step back "Naruto, DON'T YOU DARE! I'M WARNING YOU NOW!" but it was for naught, as he lifted her off her feet and ran to the cliff side before he jumped the 60+ feet to the ground below. With her screaming all the way down, which wasn't long but felt like eternity. He landed on both his feet in a crouch, with an uproariously loud crash. She got out of his arms and proceeded to smack her brutish husband anywhere she could for the next minute with him laughing the entire time. A cough rasped from behind her. she turned around the gun suddenly in her hands as she sighted it on a black man, leaning on a sophisticated looking rifle. a smile of mirth on the man's face. "Hello General, I'm assuming this fair maiden is the Nora you speak so thoroughly of?"

"Yes, Preston, this is my wife Nora Uzumaki. Nora dear, I would like you to meet Preston Garvey, Lieutenant General of the Minutemen and my second in command."

"A pleasure Ma'am," Preston said.

"Well met, I must thank you for taking care of my brutish Husband in my absence."

"No problem Ma'am. I and everyone here owe him our lives twice over. But that is a story for another time. General we have a situation. Word came from Diamond city that Valentine has gone missing and Piper may have found a lead for your son." Preston reported with a serious face. "Also there is news of a woman in Diamond city looking for you, something about making maps."

"Thank you, Preston, keep an eye out and inform me of any new developments. I've got a few things to do with my wife."

"Understood, sir, heading out."

"Come on, Nora there mush we have to discuss, and not a lot of time to do it in." Naruto lead Nora to their old house which looked trashed but everything was built sturdily. he lead her to what used to be Shaun's room and in front of the far wall was a mannequin with a suit of golden Armor on it. On each limb were carefully crafted metal strips connected to wires running down the length of each limb, ending in either a golden glove or a golden boot. Each limb was also connected to the same exoskeleton seen on Naruto but painted a dusty gold that matched the Suit's golden shine. On the back of the Exo-frame was a small jet-pack.

"Nora, it took me a week to make this for you, with the help of Codsworth. May I present to you the Sirius 12 Assault suit, with the Mark 4 Fortaleza Combat armor and the CROSS Cybernetic Exo-suit frame complete with a nitro-fueled advanced Jet-pack system, capable of limited flight and extended sprint assistance. This suit is air tight and will protect you from radiation, acid, poison, energy and physical damage. I would wear one but the radiation that I've experienced before seems to either restarted my regeneration or given me a form of cellular reproductive cancer, hoping for the first, dreading the latter. Please put it on quickly, the faster you do the less the ambient radiation with have an affect on you." Nora took off her Vault suit quickly and donned the Armor.

"There are more than just human dangers out in the Commonwealth. Animals have mutated and evolved. Over the next day or so I will teach you about each one and show you the best way to kill them. The world is no place for mercy anymore, if you see someone you draw your weapon, be they a raider or settler."

"Outside of a minuteman settlement, people will try to kill you, caravans take trips between settlements and are guarded by armed men and women. A woman named Carla usually handles the route from here to the Yankees stadium which has been turned into a shanty town by the name of Diamond city and is the Largest settlement. Second only to this one sadly enough, food must be grown in order and water must be purified. The power is run by fusion generators, developed by Vault-Tec, constructed by myself, Codsworth and Sturges whom you'll meet later. Hot water heaters are in the works, but until then we're stuck heating the water manually. I had to bust down a few houses in order to apartments for people who live here. When I am here I'm in charge, but when I'm gone people report to Preston. Most materials are used to provide the settlement supplies to keep things working."

"Now I have business in Diamond City, regarding a detective and a reporter, I have a small space in Diamond city above the old home plate. The world doesn't use dollars or coins as currency although that still have some value, mainly money comes in the form of bottle-caps. Got all that so far?" Naruto finished as Nora put the last piece of armor on with his help.

"Yeah, but I got one question. Where can I find the man who took our son?"

"I know just where to look to find out."


	3. Concord to Diamond City

**Welcome gathered friends and listen again to another legend of a whiskered warrior.**

 **I've wanted to write that down for quite a bit. So here we have the next installment of Nora's storm, in this chapter we have our lovable blond going through Concord making friends, saving lives and killing everyone. Well almost everyone. From Sanctuary to Diamond city and everything in between. Without further wait, please enjoy and leave a comment.**

 **ps. Please don't crucify me for the content of this chapter.**

* * *

After spending a day going over all the new beasts of Boston, Naruto and Nora left their house suited up and heading for Diamond City. Naruto had strapped a Tier 4 (T-4) Electric Augmented M-9 pistol to his right thigh and a T-4 Plasma M-9 pistol to his left, both with advanced receivers, extended barrels, poly grips, and large quick eject magazines. On his lower back, he strapped two T-4 Fire Augmented Combat shotguns with round drum magazines, tactical barrels, recoil compensating stocks, reflex sights, and compensators. Slung across his back was a DKS_501 Sniper rifle with a 15x scope and a Tier 4 Hybrid Elemental Augmentation. Nora was given a T-4 Energy Augmented Suppressed Tactical High Caliber Reflex Automatic ACR-W17 with extended fast mags, holographic sight, two times FMJ, energy rounds, laser sight, tactical flashlight, heartbeat sensor, and foregrip courtesy of Naruto and Codsworth.

They passed the Red Robin gas station and went to Concord. The sound of gunshots rang out from the distance, Naruto looked to Nora before running toward the sound, pulling out a pair of Elemental augmented M-9 pistols on the way. When they reached the city, Naruto jumped to the rooftops and he discovered a group of settlers being assaulted by a band of raiders in the chapel by the Museum of Freedom.

Running end of the houses he leaped off the building spinning in mid-air and fired six shots with his right pistol hitting two in the shoulder, one in the head and two body shots to the last one as their bodies fell, he landed, turning around he lined his pistols to the two left standing and put two shots into their necks, the one on the right bursting into flames while the left one burst into goop. Putting his pistols away he turned to the cathedral and called out "Hello, this is Naruto Uzumaki, leader of the Minutemen, is anyone hurt in there? I have stimpacks and other medical supplies if needed."

"We got someone seriously hurt and one with a scratch. Ya can come in, but I'll be watching ya closely." A low baritone rung out from inside.

Nora arrived and Naruto gestured to her to stay put. He walked in and pulled out a pair of stimpacks. On the ground by the altar, was a young woman, her limp hands on her stomach over a bullet wound, with a young girl on her left helping staunch the flow. A man came up to Naruto as he ran over to her, skidding on his knees as he reached her, " Young lady, I need you to listen very carefully to me. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Kaylie," the young girl responded.

"Ok, Kaylie I'm going to flip her over. Can you help me? I need to make sure the bullet isn't still inside her, ok?" At her nod, they rolled the woman over, seeing an exit wound Naruto carefully lowered the woman back and administered a stimpack. Pulling out a bottle of water, he carefully lifted the woman's head and had her drink some water. He leaned back and watched as the wound slowly closed as the stimpack did its work. After a minute he injected the second stimpack and the wound closed. He grabbed some antibiotic pills from his bag and gave the woman two. He placed the water bottle on the ground and got up. He turned to the man "She'll live, she will be very thirsty for the next day or so. Make sure she gets enough fluids into her." There was a quiet rumble that echoed from the center of Concord. "I'll need you all to stay in here and hide. Stay quiet, we've got company."

"More Raiders?" The little girl asked.

"Worse." He responded.

Nora heard the rumble echo off the buildings and raised her custom ACR-W17. "Nora! Get to the roof of the Museum. There's power armor up there and we need it yesterday! Go!" Naruto tossed out a fusion core to her. She started running, as she reached the door, she heard a roaring echo from the other end of the street. She bashed the doors open and jumped over the gate, grabbing the ledge there. Pulling herself up, she turned on her jetpack and leaped to the next floor. Reaching the door to the roof and the crashed Vertibird, she ran to the suit of power armor and inserted the core. Turning the release, she hopped into the armor as a roar shook the building. She ran forward and ripped the minigun off the vehicle, as a monstrous beast exploded out of the ground. Its black scales glistening in the sunlight standing over 8 feet tall hunched over, was one of the commonwealth's great beasts, a Deathclaw.

* * *

At the entrance of the museum, stood Naruto, twin shotguns in his hands staring down the beast. It pulled back it head in a mighty roar and charged towards the blond and he charged at it. Nora leaped off the roof with a thunderous crash and stood ready to fire the massive gun. The deathclaw swung it massive claw at Naruto, but he jumped over it and lined up his right shotgun firing three shells at the beast's face blasting out its right eye. The beast howled in pain and slammed its left hand into Naruto, flinging him into one of the buildings. Nora took the chance and revved up the Minigun. The beast turned to her as the bullets started flying. It lifted its arms to protect its face as the rounds shredded the hide on its arms and chest. The deathclaw started advancing on her.

Nora keeping an eye on the ammo left in the gun and where Naruto was getting up from the hit, slowly moved away from the beast, keeping the same distance between them. She left off the trigger as Naruto charged the beast, shotguns shredding the beast's shoulder joint. Turning around the deathclaw swung at him. Naruto leaped over the beast's arm and onto its back with a final glance at the beast he rammed the gun into the eye socket and fired once pulping the inside of the skull killing the beast. Getting off the corpse, he went back to the cathedral and knocked on the door "It's safe to come out now. The area's clear and I have a settlement nearby that you can go to if you need somewhere to stay."

"Thanks, ser it was real nice of ya to help us." The man responded.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to Sanctuary. I've just got to pick up something on the way." Naruto leads the three of them out of the chapel and through the streets and he passes Nora and grabs the deathclaw's tail. Dragging the deathclaw, they made their way to Sanctuary.

As they passed the Red Rocket, a German shepherd came running out from behind the station and toward the deathclaw corpse. It's tongue flapping out of its mouth and tail wagging wildly. The settlers drew their guns and pointed but a raised hand from Naruto stopped them from firing. He stepped in front of the corpse and held a hand in front of the dog. It stopped and sat down in front of him. Naruto turned around, pulling out a switchblade cut a small slice of meat off and gave it to the dog. "Hey there little guy, where's your owner?" The dog lets out a sad whine. "You want to come with us boy? We have free food." The dog perked up and barked happily running around them all barking the whole way. Naruto held out a hand and the dog ran up to him as he petted the dog's head. "Now what to name you?"

"I like Christopher." Nora piped up. "I had a dog named Chris when I was a kid and I've always wanted to get another one."

"Christopher it is then. Welcome to the family Christopher." And the dog was named Christopher.

* * *

After dropping off the deathclaw corpse and the power armor for Sturges to fix up, they headed their way to Diamond city. On their way to Diamond city, there was some commotion at the diner off the road. Naruto and Nora approached the situation and heard "Hand over the Goods Trudy! We had a deal and you need to pay up!" The man outside the diner yelled out.

"I ain't giving you poison selling shitstains jack shit! Do you have any idea what your shit has done to my boy?" Naruto walked up to the two outside, while he sent Nora into the diner. The two before Naruto whipped out pistols and pointed them at him and Nora.

"Whoa, hold on, easy there, travelers. This doesn't involve you two."

"Keep pointing those guns at us and I will make it involve us. Now let's talk this out like people and not like idiots. Now, Nora, there is going to talk whoever is in the diner and I'm going to get the story from your point of view. Now tell me your name and what is happening here."

"What's happenin' is that I sold some jet to Trudy's son over there, and he got addicted to it and now that I've come to collect the debt the boy owes us, she refuses to pay us." The man replied, "And the name's Wolfgang." Nora exits the diner and walks over to Naruto and tells him the same thing, that they sold some drugs to Trudy's son and got him hooked.

"Okay, so if I've got the story straight so you sold Patrick some jet and kept his order on a tab, and now you are here to have Trudy cover her son's debt to you, however Trudy is refusing to do so on the account that it was your fault that her son got addicted to the chem, and now we are at this standoff with neither side moving on its stance. Nora since you've got a law degree what should happen here?"

"We'll two hundred years ago, Wolfgang and his partner here would be arrested for carrying and distributing drugs of any sort. However, Patrick knew what he was getting into so he should have to pay the debt himself, through either by payment or labor. I have discussed it with Trudy and she has come to the agreement that she will pay for her son's debt. I have with me a tin box of caps with the proper amount of payment. Take it and go." She hands over the tin container to Wolfgang and his assistant and they leave the area. Naruto and Nora enter the diner and order some food from Trudy for lunch.

"So, babe, when does that frag grenade go off?"

"When they open the box."

* * *

After finishing their meal, they travel down toward Diamond city. For a while, nothing out of the ordinary happened until they approached Cambridge. Naruto's pipboy picked the signal up first, coming from the old police station. "This is Scribe Haylen of Reconnaissance Squad Gladius to any unit in transmission range. Authorization Arx. Ferrum. Nine. Five. Our unit has sustained casualties and we're running low on supplies. We're requesting support or evac from our position at Cambridge Police Station."

"Well looks like someone needs our help. Let's get moving. Beware of Ghouls they are everywhere here so be aware, point something out if you see anything and make sure we don't get surrounded." They moved into the city and so far, nothing happened, they reached the police station and a man in full power armor came up to them. "I don't know who you are, thank you for coming, I've managed to fight off the ghouls so far but there are too many to fight on my own and I have a man wounded. Scribe Haylen, get Knight Rhys inside and get him healed. You tow civilians I'll talk with you later, for now, we have ghouls to kill." And there was a screech that sounded out of their surroundings, sending chills down their spines.

"Nora. Remember that sound, it will save your life. I'll tell you why afterward and hopefully we never will hear it again." Naruto commented as he lifted his shotguns.

"Nora take the position by the door. Soldier, take the mid, I'm in front. Watch your fire and call out targets." The ghouls hit the mines outside the wall surrounding the station "Here they come." He raised his shotgun as the first ghoul entered his sight and fired blowing it to pieces. Turning to the other entrance aiming and firing killing two ghouls as they appeared. A laser shot fired behind him hitting a ghoul as Nora shot the next. A minute later corpses of feral ghouls lay at their feet. And Naruto reloaded his shotguns and Nora her ACR-W17.

"We appreciate the assistance, civilians. I am Paladin Danse of the Brotherhood of Steel. What business do you have here in Cambridge and where did you come from?" Danse asked.

"My name is Naruto and this is my wife Nora. We were on our way to Diamond City when we heard you distress beacon and came to help." Nora answered. "And what's with the questions?"

"Our mission here has been fraught with complications and setbacks since we've arrived. We've suffered casualties and loss of equipment and now we can't get word to our superiors for assistance or reinforcements." Danse responded. "If you two would like to assist us. It would be greatly appreciated."

"What do you need done?" Naruto responded.

"Inside first, Scribe Haylen has all the details."

"Nora, that Screech you heard before the fight was the sound of an approaching ghoul hoard. During the infrequent Radiation storms that blow up from the southwest often have ghoul hoards within them usually numbering the hundreds maybe even the thousands. The reason why is that the feral ghouls feed off the radiation fueling them, and the glowing sea down south is their birthing place, where they have nothing to do but reproduce rampantly, it's one of the main reasons why the glowing sea is so dangerous besides the perpetually high radiation and the radiated creatures within. The largest of them being what I've called Gojira in respect to those old movies you show me before. Now let's head inside and see what he needs." and they entered the building.

* * *

"Nice of you to join us, Scribe Haylen please inform these two of what you told me earlier today," Danse ordered.

"I've modified the tower of the police station to be able to send a distress call to Elder Maxson and the Prydwen, but the signals too weak to reach it, however, we need something to boost the signal. We need a Deep Range Transmitter and there is one in the old ArcJet Systems Facility."

"We need to infiltrate the facility, find and secure the transmitter and bring it back here for Scribe Haylen. Now, are you still willing to lend us a hand?" Danse asked. Naruto nodded and Nora agreed. After a quick rest, they left the police station and headed out towards the alleyway beside the building. They followed the road until they saw a caravan getting held up by a trio of raiders and Naruto whipped out his Hybrid Elemental T4 DKS-501 Sniper rifle equipped with a 15x scope and set his sights on the first raider, as the raider was lining his shot up for the pack brahmin. Firing off the first shot the Raider's head exploded and the following two shots did the same to the last two. Putting his rifle away he marched up to the caravan with Danse and Nora on his heels. "Are you guys ok?"

"Naruto. We do not have the time to assist them, we must get moving." Danse urged.

"Nora head on further with Paladin Danse. I'll take care of things here. Meet me there." Naruto responded.

"Come on, Mister Danse. Knowing him he'll be there before us with an annoying smirk on his face that makes me want to kiss and kick him at the same time." Nora said with a shake of her head. The two of them ran off farther down the road.

"She knows me so well. Now, are any of you hurt anyone bleeding?"

"No just a little spooked I guess, nice shots by the way." One of the two guards commented.

"Good. Now I'm going to ask you for a favor. There's a settlement to the North West of Concord you'll find good business there. Can you take any shipments and or orders from them and run them where they are needed? You will be paid fairly for this upon arrival. However, take off with whatever goods you receive and you will regret being saved from these raiders, I can assure you that. Now I have to catch up to my darling wife and her current companion so I bid you adieu." Naruto requested. He then ran toward the ArcJets facility and sat down to wait, pulling out a mutfruit.

* * *

When Nora and Danse arrived at the facility, Naruto had just finished his fruit and tossed the core behind him and watched the two approach, his trademarked foxlike smirk firm on his face, and Nora noticed it evident by her flushed face. Naruto approached her and planted a kiss on her lips. "What took you so long?"

"I happened to get lost on the road of life," Nora responded to him, a gleam in her eyes. Naruto's eyebrows twitched.

"I should never have told you about sensei."

"Well you did, so deal. Now we have a building to rob." And Naruto grew serious.

"Danse how we doing this? You or I am going first and Nora is in the back, her aim's not as good as ours." Naruto reported earning a slap on the head from her.

"I will enter first and lead you through the facility until we reach the objective then we will leave and go our separate ways." Danse opened the door to the building and the three of them entered the building.

* * *

When the door closed behind Nora, Danse began to speak. "It is the belief of the Brotherhood of Steel that it was corporations like this one that lead to the fall of humanity. That they exploited technologies for their own gain and profit while ignoring all of the effects of their greed."

"While that may be true Paladin Danse, it was also the fault of people like you or me that also lead to the fall. With our hasty consumption of resources and consequential desire for more, lead to the overwhelming demand for those resources in the first place. Leading up to the beginning of the war that was waged over those dwindling resources which resulted in the bombs being dropped and creating what would be known as the Commonwealth." Naruto responded thoughtfully. Silence followed the three of them as they headed down the remaining hallway to the pile of broken Protectrons that lay upon the ground. After careful inspection, no shell casings were found and each bot had holes burned through them. "These were dealt by high-heat energy rounds, mostly found with laser weapons. Raiders are too cheap for those, sticking with their highly adjustable pipe guns. And the Minutemen were nowhere near here to do this..."

"This was done by Institute Synths, likely to be the older MK 2 model synths," Danse responded

"Unless we're dealing with an Institute courser. But they are only sent out to retrieve lost MK 3s for reconstruction or deactivation."

"Excuse me you two, but what is this Institute your talking about?" Nora asked.

"The Institute is considered the boogieman of the Commonwealth. The earlier models looked like cheap imitation humans and could barely think outside of a computer-like process. However, newer models could easily replace a human and many have already been replaced. The synth in question often wouldn't even be aware of it until they are shown that they are by an Institute employee. Truly nightmare fuel." Naruto answered.

"Let's keep moving." Danse motioned. Moving onward they passed office spaces and desks, "you would think that even after two hundred years this place would be a little tidied up at least, but I still see a few things that the Brotherhood might be interested in salvaging. After we're done here I'll have to mark this place for inspection." They came to an open room with a computer desk and monitoring equipment strewn about the place. "One of you see if you can get the door open or something."

"Babe the door is mag-locked you're going to need to hack into the console there and get it open. I'll look for anything useful."

Nora moved to the center console and began fiddling with the computer keyboard. Naruto looked around the room for anything and glanced at another working terminal in the corner. Going to it he pressed a few keys at random and the screen read:

'ARCJET SYSTEMS | ARCNET'  
'Prototype Testing Lab – Analyst Workstation 3'

'[Reminder: Password Security]'  
'[Automated Password Change]'

Clicking the password change option, he brought the resulting password to Nora who was getting a little irritated by the computer and received a kiss for his hard work. Getting up as she put in the command to open the door. The first thing Naruto noticed was the abnormal blue lights from the room beyond and the sound of metal creaking. Grabbing Nora by her armor he pulled her down as laser bolts flashed by where her head was moments before. Danse whipped around and fired several shots into the Synths. Naruto pulled out his Electric T-4 M-9 pistol and fired several shots into the first synth while Danse took out the second the third fired a shot that glanced off Danse's armor. The synth was shot by Naruto and exploded as its chassis ruptured.

They entered the room and followed the hole in the wall until they reached an open room. And were promptly ambushed by a score of synths. As Danse moved to the center of the room, Naruto dived out from behind Danse and up the stairs shooting synths with his M-9s and Nora remained in the doorway firing her ACR at any Synth in sight. Following the stairs up Naruto continued to fire at synths till the area was cleared of hostiles.

They moved to the second floor and discovered some workstations, Naruto went to the weapons bench and quickly disassembled his pistols for maintenance. Leaving to catch up to Nora and Danse, they found an opening in the floor in the next room. Following Danse through the narrow corridors, they heard him mumble curses at the synths. They came to some more office spaces ahead, Danse pointed out the turrets upon the ceiling before shooting them down. Danse lead them down some more corridors before they arrived at the Engine core silo. The lights were out and the floors were covered with ceiling tiles, wires were hanging down from the open spaces. Grabbing a length of it Naruto pulled out several meters of the cord before the length of the cord was cut off. Rolling it up he draped the cords over his shoulder like a bandolier.

They walked to the end of the hallway and down the stairs circling the walls of the silo. "Powers out and the elevator is down, the parts we need are in the observatory on the upper floor," Danse reported, but the stairs leading to the next floor were cut off and lay on the bottom of the silo.

"I believe that we are heading into a trap. . . But this is the only option here. We need that transmitter and there should be an auxiliary power generator at the bottom of the silo, Nora would you kindly look into it while we keep an eye out for Synths." Naruto directed. Nora jumped over the railing and landed on the floor of the room, her Exo-suit frame taking fall with its pressurized pneumatic servos. Naruto kicked up a piece of steel and hopped on the railing and slid down to the bottom floor, while Danse jumped down as well. Nora headed down the service corridor and Naruto took the position at the entrance and Danse stood at the monitoring window looking out to the rest of the room.

* * *

Nora entered the room and saw the Clunky gun sitting on the table. Making a mental note she continued on to the back room looking around she saw the monitor and the fusion generator. Removing the charged Fusion core and putting it into her bag. She moved to the computer and hacked in activating the auxiliary power supply, the lights flickered on and she heard the sounds of laser fire, running to the observation window she saw Danse getting overwhelmed by synths and Naruto pinned down in the corridor they were slowly approaching, seeing the ignition button for the jet engine. Slamming her fist on the button, she watched as the doors to the room and the silo sealed shut, separating them from each other the countdown started and the synths focused on Danse, who had crouched down and faced out toward the hoard of Synths firing indiscriminately. The rocket cycled up and exploded out with a roar, it's light blinding and Nora could feel the heat through the thick glass. Danse was seen huddled on the ground and Naruto kicked open the doors to the Silo, grabbing the big gun for Naruto she hurried out to the silo. "Paladin Danse, are you okay?!" She asked while tossing the gun to Naruto who had a big grin on his face.

"I'm feeling a little toasty, but thankfully my power armor could handle the heat. Thank you for your concern Civilian. The important thing is that we're alive and the elevator is working again which means we can reach the transmitter now. Let's move." He got up and four of the four of them entered the elevator which creaked under their combined weight, the light lit up telling them they exceeded the elevator's weight limit, "It seems that the elevator can't handle all of our weight. I'll use this to reach the top floor with your dog and you two can use your jetpacks to make the jump to the top floor." Danse who was in front reported.

"We'll see you up top Paladin, hopefully, there still some synths left for you when you get there," Naruto said with a chuckle.

"Indeed. See you up top."

Nora and Naruto ran up the stairs as the elevator doors closed. Reaching the top Naruto turned around his hands down low and tossed Nora up when she stepped into them, then jumped up after her. He whipped out his shotguns as he landed and a group of synths came out of the observation room. Lining his shotguns up, he fired three times, shredding the synths as they approached. Moving forward with Nora behind him on his right, her ACR-W17 pointed and ready. They moved quickly up the stairwell until they reached the hallway leading to the observation room, just as the elevator dinged and Danse stepped out his laser rifle raised and ready.

Naruto leaped into the room planting his feet on the wall and leaping into the center of the room, standing up he unloaded his shotguns into the crowd of synths surrounding him blowing them apart. Nora turned the corner and fired at a synth who had taken cover behind a desk, and the room was silent. Naruto reloaded his shotguns, waiting for more synths to appear. Danse arrived and looked at the destruction caused by the two of them. With a serious look on his face, he said "It seemed that my presence was not needed after all. Now we can look for the transmitter, check the bodies to see if one of them had grabbed it and we can go."

"I've got it here. And without a scratch on it, it should work fine for whatever you need it for."

"Thank you two for your assistance, I doubt I could have done this on my own. As thanks, I would like to give this to you as a token of gratitude, and I would like to extend an invitation to you both to join the Brotherhood of Steel, and as a favor could you take the transmitter back to scribe Haylen for me. I'm going to finish investigating this facility before I return to the station." Danse looked at the two of them and pulled out a laser rifle and handed it to Naruto.

"Thanks for the offer, but we sort of busy right now, we have to find our little boy. Perhaps in the future, after we find him we can talk about it, and good luck paladin Danse it has been a real pleasure to meet you and take care." Naruto responded, accepting the laser rifle. The couple turned to the service elevator to leave the facility, while Danse returned to the upper floors, documenting anything for the Brotherhood's use.

* * *

After giving the Transmitter to Haylen, the two of them continued on their way to Diamond city. With the exceptions of taking out a raider gang on the way, they didn't encounter much trouble before some clouds began building and brought a thunderstorm with it. Naruto looked at his Pipboy, making note of where they were and the nearest settlement was Hangman's Alley, which Naruto had cleared out when he first came to the area around Diamond city. The two of them reached Hangman's Alley just as the rain started falling. Taking shelter underneath the open shacks, which he had been meaning to clear out and make the place into a suitable Minutemen outpost. Nora laid down on the thick bedding in the tiny elevated shack and took off her helmet for a short moment, much to Naruto's delight, despite the residual radiation a few minutes of fresh air would do her some good. He laid down next to her after making sure the gates to the compound were locked down and went to sleep.

Waking up to the sound of gunfire Naruto shot up and ran to the gates, seeing a group of super mutants running past, pulled out a shotgun and an M-9, as Nora left the shack her helmet on and closed up. Undoing the chains on the gate, he kicked it open and fired at the closest mutant. The shotgun pellets blew through its ratty armor and mulched its torso. The super mutants hearing the death of their companion turned to the blond and started firing their pipe rifles and a Mutant Suicider charged him, which he didn't get far before Nora put three rounds into his large and empty head.

Naruto after taking cover, put his shotgun away before drawing his other M-9 and peeking out to put two shots into one of the Super mutants firing at him sending the annoyance into a spaz-fest as the electricity surged into him and he fell to the ground unconscious. Hearing the rough growling of mutant hounds Naruto got out of cover and shot the remaining three mutants in the head killing them as the hounds appeared in their line of sight. Nora fired her rifle, taking one of the hounds down in a spray of bullets and Naruto put two rounds into the remaining hounds dropping it. Hearing the gunshots in the distance still, they rushed to the gates of Diamond city.

They arrived at the end of a gunfight between Diamond City Security and the super mutants. Seeing only two of them left Naruto quickly fired his pistols twice at each one felling them before they could do much worse. He reloaded his pistols and collecting the dropped Magazines and headed to the Diamond City's gate. Only to find it shut and a woman screaming at the top of her lungs. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT OPENING THE GATE?! WHAT THE HELL DANNY YOU CAN'T DO THIS! I LIVE HERE!" She wore a red overcoat and had a tattered brown press cap covering her well-groomed black hair. She had a belt around her waist with a notebook and several pens and pencils wrapped up next to it on her right thigh was a familiarly designed M-9 pistol.

"I'm sorry Ms. Piper, but Mayor McDonough's really pissed with you about that article you wrote. He's got the whole town in a tizzy about it. I'm just doing my job mam." A young man's voice came for the intercom.

"Just doing your job, huh? Got to protect the city from the only thing keeping them aware of what's out there huh?" Piper replied.

"I can't open the gate for you, Ms. Piper, if I did the mayor would have my job and I can't let that happen."

"YOU OPEN THIS GATE RIGHT NOW, DANNY SULLIVAN OR SO HELP ME, I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" Naruto walked up to her and placed a calming hand on her shoulder, which caused Piper to jump and squeak in surprise. "NARUTO YOU INSUFFERABLE ASS! If it had been anyone else you would have been shot. You know not to sneak up on me like that and yet you do it every time."

"Here. Let me take care of this. DANNY SULLIVAN, MAYOR MCDONOUGH, IF THIS GATE ISN'T OPEN IN THE NEXT THIRTY SECONDS, I WILL MAKE THE NEXT THREE DAYS OF YOUR LIVES A THRIVING NIGHTMARE!" The next moment the loud sound of creaking metal as the gate to the once-a-stadium-now-a-shantytown opened up. And they three of them and dog walked into the settlement. They were immediately accosted by Mayor Mcdonough himself. The man wore an old worn out Business suit and a black fedora, he kept his beard shaven but held onto to a little mustache that was nicely trimmed. His face was sculpted into an irritated scowl that he turned to Piper and opened his mouth to yell at her but saw Naruto and his face turned pale.

Naruto walked up to the mayor and leaned down to look him in the eye, a terrifying smile on his face and his eyes were almost closed "Mayor McDonough. How nice is it to see you again? What's this I hear about you kicking Piper out after reading one of her articles again? Do you remember what happened last time you did that and what did I say to you then?" His voice sickly sweet and full of menace.

"Th... Th... that I didn't have to read it if I didn't like what it said. And that she should be allowed to write whatever she wanted on her shiny new printing press." the mayor leaned back away from the smiling monster before him.

"Quite so. And do you remember what I said I'd do if you did it again?"

"Yyyes, I do."

"Good then, you wouldn't feel too bad if I did that right now? Would you?"

"I would indeed mind, I have important business meetings to do concerning the welfare of our great city."

Naruto grabbed the back of the mayor's jacket and lifted him off his feet. "Piper, my dear, would you be so kind as to show my wife around Diamond city and take her to Homeplate afterward. I have some very important business to attend to with the mayor and I'll be very busy for the next hour or so." He threw the mayor over his shoulder roughly and walked into the settlement.

Nora turned to Piper, an eyebrow raised "Something I should know about?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Now I'm Piper Wright, and I'm the only reporter in the entirety of the Commonwealth I was the one who helped dear Whiskers find Valentine and showed him around. He talks about you a lot, ya know. Now that I've met you I can see what he was talking about, your one in a million, with your physique alone, and that ass! Very nice." Piper gave a deep look over. Nora, feeling a bit uncomfortable took a step back. Then Piper burst out laughing the look on her face changing to cheerful as Nora blinked. "He said you'd react that way, I didn't believe him after some of the stories he's told me so had to see for myself." Piper turned around and started walking to the entrance, her expression changing to thoughtful, "He's one of a kind, so take care of him Blue. He might not show it, but he's aching deeply inside. It's not as bad as it was before, but it's still there. He must love you very much to have waited this long."

"Trust me, I know. And he does, And I love him just as much." Nora's expression turning sly, "You know, you're not so bad yourself, and I'll say this once if you ever get the chance to say how you feel about him. Don't hesitate, there's always more room in our bed for another." That stopped Piper cold as Nora walked past her, sly smile still on her face.

"So that's what that feels like."

* * *

 **So here we are with another chapter of Nora's storm. In case if you didn't notice I set up a poll on my profile concerning this, so feel free to check it out and place your vote. I have my own idea of what to do but sometimes outside opinions could mean a lot more. Next chapter we have Trinity tower, unlucky Valentine, and A friendly foreign Cartographer. So please stay tuned, this took me a while to get started but know that it's done I can safely say I enjoyed this way too much.**

 **For all of you that have any suggestions feel free to leave them in a review I read each one and if you pay attention you might see it in a chapter somewhere.**


	4. Author's Note 1

The poll's open and on my profile so please check it when you can please and I apologize for the confusion there was a button that I forgot to hit and now I'm super embarrassed. I'd like to thank **KuronoDono12** for pointing that out and thank you for reviewing.

To **Blaze1992:** I thought about doing that but I felt that it was overused so I wanted to do something unique. To the point of everyone getting stuck in EN, if you remember Kaguya had all the abilities of the Rennegan and a limitless supply of chakra, so if she was really trying to kill team 7 she could have just kept throwing around big moves like Madara was throwing around every possible second. While Naruto and Sasuke had the powers of Hagoromo they would not have been able to keep up. So having team 7 get so overwhelmed wasn't that much of a stretch for me. About Naruto waking up from cryo first, that came from the mod Dual survivors and the Nora Spouse Companion mods. In Fallout 4 the reason the Sole Survivor was released from Cyro was a failure in the system. Now Naruto's pod was opened while Nora's pod remained closed so that allowed me to say that Naruto's pod had failed before the rest of the system did due to being interfered by Kellog and the Institute Employee. Thanks for giving me your opinion and reviewing.

To **LordGoblinKing, Goralgn, and my two guests:** Tahnk you for your compliments and your support.


End file.
